Lou
Lou was seen in Cats & Dogs as the main protagonist, then in Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore as a supporting character. Lou used to live in a farm with all of the other Beagle puppies (who always teased and made fun of Lou), and he tried to escape by jumping through the open window at the top, but failed and instead, hit the wall. The tables turn when he is adopted into the Brody home and becomes an agent in training. He is voiced by Tobey Maguire in Cats and Dogs and in the Sequel Cats and Dogs The Revenge of Kitty Galore he is played by Neil Patrick Harris. Biography Lou is the adopted pet of the Brody family. Butch served as his mentor to help Lou in his mission to stop Mr. Tinkles. When Lou meets Ivy she gets his mind off the mission by,"Showing him the finer points of getting his belly scratched" In the first film, the inexperienced Lou was picked by Mrs. Brody as a pet for Scotty a month after Buddy is kidnapped. Once esconced at the Brody house, he learned that he's expected to help protect his master and his family from the evil Mr. Tinkles and his evil accomplices. The night after he gets his assignment he is visited by the Cat Ninjas; Butch guides him to beat the ninjas. Lou gets cocky and the ninjas get away, Butch has a stern word with him. Afterwards he meets Ivy who who tells him that she's a stray and bellyscratches him to get his mind off the mission, he really likes it. Over the next little while he comes to be best friends with Scott and comes to help finding a cure to dog allergies. Just before finding the cure he and Butch stop The Russian Blue cat spy from getting into the lab. Later Ivy appears to Lou and tells him that when Butch is mad he's really sad inside because someone hurt him once.when the cure is found Butch says he has a spot in the academy but doesn't like it when he's told he would be away from his family. When his family gets kidnapped he tries to stand up for them at dog HQ but fails, the dogs decide to give them up. Lou reluctantly takes the entire dog formula to the cats who ambush him; Butch finds and retrieves him. together all the dogs find Mr. Tinkles and destrpy his plans for world domination. Lou is injured in the situation but comes to when scott picks him up and tells him that he's his best friend. In the ending Lou is playing ball with his family, giving up the chance to go to the Dog Spy Academy. In the second movie, Lou is replaced by Diggs as the main dog character. Category:Cats & Dogs Characters Category:Cats & Dogs Protagonists Category:Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore Characters Category:Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore Protagonists Category:good guys